1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related an method used to yield irradiation products with minimal impurities for solid target for gallium (Ga)-68/germanium (Ge)-68 generator. Especially, it refers to a parameter assessment method with easy prediction and control and consistent quality in radiation products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional method used to yield irradiation products with minimal impurities for solid target for gallium (Ga)-68/germanium (Ge)-68 generator involves electroplating to stabilize gallium (Ga)-69 metal ions on solid target (solid target), irradiating the solid target with different doses of radiation energy (MeV) by trial-and-error, measuring the activity by radioactivity measuring instrument and accordingly calculating the yields. However, this method does not consider radiation energy dose and electroplating thickness of gallium (Ga)-69, so the overall prediction is not accurate and difficult to control.
Another method involves using inorganic acid (such as hydrochloric acid, HCl) to wash off radionuclide germanium (Ge)-68 from the target, measuring the activity by radioactivity measuring instrument and absorbing with organic and inorganic absorbents. This method does not consider other possible nuclear reactions than the primary nuclear reaction and the formation of many impurities when different doses of radiation (MeV) are used to irradiate the solid target. The impurities have similar half-life to the primary nuclides, so there will be a pseudo radiation dose. Therefore, when gallium (Ga)-68 metal ion decayed and washed from the generator is used for drug labeling, the metal ions in impurities will interfere with pretreatment efficiency and lower drug labeling yield.
In view of the drawbacks of traditional process parameter assessment method for the solid target for gallium (Ga)-68/germanium (Ge)-68 generator, the author has made improvement and come out with the present invention.